Helga's Little Blunder
by milmil1197
Summary: Blunder- A stupid or careless mistake - Helga has a little blunder but things turn out better than she could ever imagine - I'm sorry, i'm terrible at summaries


This is supposed to be a one shot, at least for now, because I honestly don't know how to go any further with this story yet! I'm new to fan fiction and this is my first fic. I wrote this same plot before but it failed and I really want to write this idea, but i'm changing up what happens. I really hope Arnold and Helga are in character, sorry if they aren't. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy :) And just to be clear, I do NOT own Hey Arnold!.

Helga G. Pataki stood in the halls of PS 118 during lunch hour, holding out a golden shaped locket, which held the image of her one true love; a football headed boy with spiky, blonde hair and a blue cap, far too small for his oblong shaped head.

"Arnold! How I hate him! How I despise him! And yet-" Helga paused, looking around before looking back down to the locket with a lovesick gaze. "I love him! So passionate! So kind and caring for others! Always looking on the bright side!" Helga kneeled down on one knee, and holds out the locket, her eyes closed. "I love you, Arnold, love you!"

"H-Helga?" Helga's eyes opened in shock at the voice, only to find a very shocked and wide eyed Arnold, standing in front of her.

"A-Arnold!" Helga shook her head and put on a scowl, quickly placing the locket back under her dress. "I-I mean, what're you doing sneaking up on me you football headed little creep?!" Arnold just blinked then shook his head to clear his mind before answering. "ugh...s-sorry Helga...I just..." He paused.

"You just what, football head?" Helga spat.

"I just...was coming to ugh...put my books away." Arnold lied; truthfully, he had been eavesdropping and heard everything Helga had said. It all made sense to him now! First the FTI incident, now this and the locket! He understood now.

"Well, then, i'll be on my way so you can do that football head!" Helga said, about to leave before Arnold's voice stopped her.

"Helga, I-I know this may sound crazy but...I-I'm kind of thinking the whole '"heat of the moment'" thing was...well...not real."

Helga's eyes grew wide. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about football head!" She stuttered. Arnold smirked a little.

"You know, i've been thinking...and, I can't help but feel as if...well...maybe I love you too Helga." He said and Helga's eyes grew wider, if that was even possible."W-What...?" She gawked; she was dreaming, she had to be. "I said, I think I love you Helga!" Arnold repeated and Helga shook her head.

"N-No...this can't be real..i'm dreaming!"

Arnold smiled and shook his head. "No, Helga, it's real! I really love you!" Arnold said, approaching closer and Helga's heart beat hard in her chest at what happened next.

Arnold leaned in, closer and closer until their lips touched and he pulled her into a kiss with the gentlest touch he possessed. Helga's stiff body relaxed as she internally sighed. 'Oh Arnold! You have finally realized my true feelings for you and have requited mine in return!' she swooned.

Once their lips broke apart, they stared at each other for a moment; blue eyes met green! Helga swooned then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell limp, a lovesick smile on her face. Arnold, unbeknownst to the very reason Helga just passed out, grew concerned.

"Helga! Can you hear me? Helga! Say something!" He said, shaking the girl a bit and she awoke, still possessing that lovesick gaze of hers. "Oh, Arnold my love...of course it is you, my prince charming, to come and rescue me!" Helga said, clearly still a bit dazed and Arnold chuckled a little, causing Helga to pull herself out of her reverie.

"What's so funny football head?" "N-Nothing Helga, it's just...you're so...adorable...I can't believe I didn't realize I love you sooner."

Helga then remembered the events that took place, only moments ago and smiled. It was real. Arnold loved her! It was no longer unrequited love between them and that made her happier than she had ever been in her life. The day Helga thought her life was ruined, turned into the happiest day of her life.


End file.
